Familiar Faces in Similar Places
by Kraehi
Summary: A mature sequel to a short fic I wrote over two years ago for Sev's Birthday; Familiar Faces in Strange Places. 'Three years.  It had been three years since the last and only time she had ever seen him.' Slight AU, slight OOC, Fluff, I Don't Own!


Three years. It had been three years since the last and only time she had ever seen him. She still couldn't get him out of her mind. She had tried everything. She had tried to find other men to fill the emptiness she felt inside. She had tried to fall in love. But every man she had ever been drawn too, resembled him. In the end, nothing she ever tried worked. They would leave her, fucked and fucked over. They only ever wanted to use her to feel younger. To feel like they were good enough to have a younger woman. After the third ended relationship, she stopped seeing men at all, choosing instead to fall into her work.

Jolee moved to Texas a year after departing the bar on January ninth. She found work in a horse ranch. Long days were spent tending and training the stabled horses. She had learned shoeing, and some minor veterinary care. The horses seemed to be the only thing that would distract her from the emptiness she felt. After one long day, she had closed the door, securing the latch. She had traded up her old Subaru with all the money she saved, getting a late model pick-up that she used to haul horses, feed and supplies. Jolee climbed into the familiar seat of her truck and fired up the V-8. She loved it. Apart from the horses, she spent her time keeping up the maintenance on her truck and kept the engine in pristine shape.

The day was January ninth, the day of the year that always brought her mind back to the tiny, po-dunk bar from Wisconsin. Ever since, she kept from setting foot in a bar on that day for three years. She had fully intended on continuing her drive to the small cottage home she had in the foothills, to feed her own horse and two dogs. But as she approached the familiar bar not a mile up the road from her home, had she changed her mind. She slowed the truck, angling the large vehicle into the gravel parking lot. She had managed to nab an empty space dear the doors in this unmarked parking area.

When she passed through the used looking front door, her eyes passed over the pedestrians. The bar had a fairly large gathering of people from different walks of life. There were of course farm hands and cowboys, to be cliché. There were the biker types that were hustling pool and a couple that looked too yuppy, but no one seemed to care. She passed the rowdy group of college students watching a football game on the plasma screen. Football was a huge thing in this state. Especially college football. Looked like UT against some other state she didn't recognize, nor cared too. She slipped into a stool by the bar.

The young male bartender came over and took her order. Pouring her a whiskey on the rocks. He didn't ask for her driver's license. No one did anymore. The years, though lonely and hard, weren't too tough on her. She still looked older than she was. Spending day after day in the sun. The perk was her muscle definition showed. Her eyes showed lines in the corners, following those that lightly bracketed her mouth. Her skin was still smooth, but worn. She reached back and pulled the smooth stake that kept her hair knotted at the nape of her neck, letting the long plait fall to brush the exposed skin just above the waist of her jeans.

Jolee smiled in appreciation to the bartender and took a long pull from her glass. Letting the cool liquid wash over her tongue and burn down her throat, warming her belly within. She pulled a face. Her thoughts drifted to the night, three years ago, when she discovered the man she thought was a fictional character, had indeed been very real. They had stayed and spoke until the young bartender had made last call. She had discovered how attracted she was to him, not just as the character he was, but to the man he was. His voice was deep and smooth. His dark eyes, though haunted, betrayed no evidence of his supposed cruelty. She had admitted that she had enjoyed their conversation far more than she lead on.

_"Thank you, er…"_

_He smiled darkly. "Severus," he provided. Her eyes widened._

_"What did you say?"_

_"My name is Severus. Severus Snape."_

_Jolee then said something that shocked him, "Happy Birthday Severus." She raised her glass and toasted her favorite man._

_He smiled then, a smile she could have never thought to picture before. As strange as she felt, she was glad to share an evening with a man she could relate too. "Thank you," is all he says before clinking his glass against her's and pulling from it._

He later escorted her from the bar, both a little more than tipsy. She still couldn't wrap her head around him being drunk, but he seemed to hold his liquor a bit better than she. She stubled, her foot slipping on the thick ice out in front of the bar. His hands had reached out and caught her hips, keeping her balanced. He has asked where she lived, as she was too drunk to drive. She rattled off her address, some miles away in a small apartment facility that offered only studios that could scarcely be called a functional apartment. She started when he pulled her to him and apparated them to the street outside. She couldn't believe it, but was in no real condition to object.

_Severus followed her to her door, waiting for her to flip the locks and push open the heavy metal. The scraping sound was grating, but he shrugged it off. He just wanted to be sure she made it home safely. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her as he had with his own students. She was somewhere near Potter's age from what he could tell. Dark eyes studied the room that was exposed to him. There were canvases leaning against one wall. A bed was shoved up under the window in the corner as if it were an after thought. On top of the table was a laptop and a small television with a straight-backed chair pushed haphazardly beneath. The majority of the small space was dominated by a large canvas on the floor, a cart with several drawers and a large easel. A half finished painting was held in the clamps. It smelled subtly of various chemicals and cleaners. _

_He watched as she shucked her purse and her jacket on the floor near the door and lean over the small bed to draw the curtains closed. Her slim tee shirt slid up from her waist as she reached, exposing smooth skin and a hint of a tattoo around her hips. She leaned back, not caring about the shirt and carded a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and shared with him a crooked smile. His brows pitch upward when she stepped up to him and brazenly pressed her thin fingers through his fine hair on the side of his face. She let out a small laugh and tucked it behind his ear, "It's softer than I had imagined," is all she had said by way of explanation. _

_Severus couldn't explain what had come over him when he had reached out and caught her wrist when she turned to walk away. She was young, at least twenty years younger than he. But he didn't see her that way. She had this air of a much older woman. He respected that. Severus held her in place, unsure of what he should do next. She turned, looking first at his large hand, then up to his eyes. He watched her pupils widen and a breath caught in his chest. She thought more of him than the average person would. She looked past his dour appearance. She moved closer when his thumb stroked her wrist over her wild pulse. _

_Jolee shared a soft smile with him, her body daringly pressed close to his. He could feel the softness of her breasts through his black sweater. She seemed to have been able to slide right into the opening of his heavy jacket. He didn't move when a palm lifted and pressed against his still firm abdomen and slid up the soft knit to his chest. Then, as if urged by some unforeseen force, his head lowered. His thin lips ghost over full before she pressed up on her toes, connecting them both firmly. Her kisses over his lips were gentle and undemanding. His own heart raced as he turned his head to deepen their kiss, his tongue pushing past her teeth to probe her mouth. His free hand lifted to tangle in her hair, the other having released her wrist to circle her narrow waist. His palm slid into the gap of her shirt and jeans, caressing her smooth heated skin. _

_Jolee whimpered into his mouth, her now free hand lifting to sink into his hair while her other hand had lifted from his chest. Sliding up over his scarred neck to cup his jaw. His breath suddenly hitched, his body stiffening. He broke the kiss, stepping back as if he had remembered who he was. She stood dumbfounded, her eyes looking into the deepest pools of black. She felt as if she had done something wrong but couldn't bring herself to ask what. Before she could gather her courage, Severus thanked her for celebrating his birthday with him, and bid her farewell. He was gone in the blink of an eye. _

With a trembling hand, Jolee lifted her glass and took another deep pull, enjoying the warmth of the whiskey as it settled in her stomach. Leaving a tip, the ranch hand stood and made her way across the wooden floors of the bar, her riding boots thudding dully. When she stepped out into the cool January air, Jolee took a deep lung-full and crossed the gravel lot to her truck. Her fingers hit the unlock on the key-fob, not bothering to look up as she checked her phone for any texts. A fake cough jarred her from her thoughts, her deep blue eyes lifted, spying the silhouette of a man leaning against her door. Her hand dropped to the forty caliber on her hip and popped the security strap, "Look buddy, just be off and no harm done."

From the way the glow from the streetlight behind him fell, she could not make out any features. Her hand draws the gun slowly, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't be forced to use it. She'd had trouble before with people trying to attack her and-or her truck. The man lifted up from her truck and made his way over to her. She kept the gun pointed down, until she absolutely needed it, but his voice ceased all movement from her, "You celebrating my birthday again, Miss McKenna?"

So shocked was she, that she stood there with a flabbergasted look on her face, her full lips parted in a small 'o'. He was here, after three years. Tears burned in her eyes, but she was able to keep them at bay. How could he just come back after leaving her, teased and wanting, three years ago. Incredulous, she hesitantly put away her gun, "Is that you Severus?" She asked, her heart disbelieving. He steps into the lights of the bar front, highlighting his stark features. Her heart skips a beat. At his nod she slipped a lip between her teeth, "What are you doing here? Why come back? It has been three years."

He didn't speak at first, just stepped closer. He drew her into his embrace, tilting her head back and brushing his still smooth lips over hers. He pulls away, his dark eyes mapping her familiar face, noting the subtle changes the years have brought with them. "Three years. After three years I could not erase you from my mind," he said, his words nearly mirroring her own thoughts from before. She had left a mark on him that he could not shake. Her deep blue eyes frequently haunting his dreams, her laugh and silky voice echoing in his ears. Unable to help himself, he leaned into her again, slanting his lips over hers to share a deeper kiss.

This time she pushed him away. Confusion marred his features. She only smiled up at him and took his hand, leading him to her truck. When she climbed into the cab, he retreated to the passenger side and joined her. No words were said on the short drive. His dark eyes observed the small patch of land she called her own as she pulled into the long drive. A smile ghosted over his lips. _ This is certainly better than the tiny room she called home before. _He idly wondered if she still painted. He climbed out when she cut the engine, two large dogs rushing up to the side of the truck to greet him. He pet their heads and followed her up the step of the small porch to the front door.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting the dogs rush inside. He heard beeping as she disarmed the alarm and gestured to him to proceed to the living room. It was shabby, but comfortable and homey. She lit the gas fire and took off her coat, dropping it on the hook by the front door. He hung his jacket as well, his eyes following her every move. Her body had filled out some, her musculature more dense than before. She suggested he sit and retreated to the kitchen around the stairs. She returned a moment later with a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses.

"I have to go feed my horse," She began, moving to the front door again, "Please, make yourself comfortable, I will be back in ten." He nods, watching her turn and leave, the two dogs following her with rapt attention. His eyes swam around the room, noting her full bookshelves on either side of the fire place. Above the mantle was a flat screened television. Under the front window, a small side table sat with photos and some of her sketches. He lifted them. Some were of the horses and her dogs. One was the sketch she had shown him three years ago of himself. There were newer sketches though. Nearly photographic in their quality. She had sketched him from her memory. He set them aside and walked into the space where the dining room should have been. Instead, it had been converted into her office space and painting studio.

A small desk rested against the half wall separating the dining room from the kitchen. Her laptop rested open on the desk. It was neat and tidy, a small stack of files to the right. A notepad sat open with a pen resting on it. Resting against the wall in the corner of her desk was a stack of sketches and sketchbooks. To the immediate right, a large collection of canvases rested against the wall. The remainder of the space was taken up by her easel and supplies. Above that, a panting hung. He was taken aback at the striking similarity to himself. He couldn't help but stare at the detail in the brushwork.

That was where Jolee found him when she returned. She smiled, stopping beside him, "I finished that last year, on your birthday. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Believe me, I tried." Her breath hitched, drawing his attention from the painting. Tears had gathered in her eyes. His heart twisted, remorse fueling him when he lifted a hand to brush against her cheek.

Her jaw flexed under his touch, her eyes flipping to anger. She directed that anger at him, "You just left me there... You walked into my life, the man of my dreams. You don't have any idea how I felt about you. Did you know how much I was in love with you?" She paused, her hand scraping away angry tears, "Yes I know. How could I fall in love with a fictional character? How crazy does that sound? I knew before that it would be impossible until you entered that bar and showed me how entirely possible it was. Then you tucked tail and _ran!_" She hiccuped, her voice having slipped into a southern accent, thick with emotion. She turned her head away sharply, trying to salvage what little dignity she had.

He stepped closer, his hands raising to rest on her shoulders. He opened his mouth, but clamped it shut when her eyes snapped to his, pouring all her hurt and anger out on him. Beneath it all, he could see the glimmer of hope and love. His hands cup her cheeks, a thumb wiping away a stray tear. He walked her back into the wall, his large form hovering over hers, pressing her into the firm drywall. He dropped his head, his mouth finding hers in a hungry kiss. Their lips are clumsy, teeth scraping and nipping. Severus could taste the salt of her tears when his tongue entered her hot mouth. She tasted of whiskey. He groaned, his body igniting with arousal.

Severus' neck had just began to ache due to their height difference when she pushed him away once again, their lips breaking apart for a much needed breath. Her eyes are clearer as she takes his arm and drags him toward the stairs, their iced tea forgotten. They stumble up the stairs to a door on the left. He presses his lips to her's searchingly again. She fumbles with the handle, nearly falling through when it finally opens. She slides her hands under the gap of the buttons of his dark, polyester shirt. She stumbles over her shoes as she kicks them away, her hand catching the opening and tearing a few buttons as she falls back onto the bed.

He growls, crawling between her parted thighs. She kisses him again, her lips sliding down his jaw as her hands find his shirt again. She mumbles an apology over the pulse in his throat as she attacks the rest of the buttons, pulling the shirttails from his jeans. He disregards the apology, his own hands hooking into her shirt at her waist, peeling up the tight cotton fabric. He had always been curious about the tattoo on her hip. He discovered that it went up much farther than her hip. It looked like waves, with a great gold and white Japanese koi in the water that started just under her arm on her ribs and disappeared into the waist of her jeans. On the opposite side, a great snake was curled in the branch of a cherry tree, it's green eyes watching while the blossoms drifted across the lowest point of her belly to be swallowed up by the waves.

Once he had her divested of her tee, he was surprised to discover her lack of a bra. Her full pale breasts stood in stark contrast of the dark room. Her fingers fisted in his hair, pulling him down, her lithe body arched up into him, pressing her hot smooth skin into his. She hooked her hands into the opening of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Her fingers danced over his back, tracing patterns over the smooth flesh. Her lips lifted into his neck, nipping and suckling the corded muscles. She slid her hands down his back, bracketing his spine, dipping them into the waist of his jeans.

Severus hissed when her talented fingers slipped around his hips, dipping into the front to tease his rigid flesh. He eased himself up on his elbows, raising his hips to allow her to release the button and fly, pushing his jeans away. She repeats the process on her own jeans, shucking them skillfully beneath him, then using her smooth feet to push his off after he had toed off his shoes. All that remained between them was her thin panties, already drenched with need. He pressed his hips into her, grinding into her apex. She mewls, her soft blue irises lifting to find his. Her pink tongue slipped out to wet her lips as she gripped his waist.

Without leaving her eyes, he silently used wandless magic to divest her of her panties, leaving no barrier between them. She gasps when his heat presses against her's, her mewl swallowed by his hungry lips. Together they climb further up the bed, their passionate kiss never breaking. Severus rests his long body into her curves, his hips rocking into her, wanting to elicit more moans from his small artist. Her hand lifted from his hip to sink into his inky black hair once again, urging him on. He was only to happy to oblige her.

Jolee's legs spread further apart to cradle him into her pelvis, giving him more space to move. He shifts back, his lips dragging down her throat and over her collar to bite and suckle a tightly budded nipple. He tilts his hips, adjusting his angle to press at her opening. As he kissed his way back up her throat, pausing to firmly bite at a corded muscle. He eased himself slowly into her slick heat. Her tight walls flexing and stretching to accommodate his girth. Her back arches as he fills her, his name, an oath from her kiss reddened lips. One of her arms snaked up to circle his shoulders, pressing their bodies together entirely without leaving an inch of space between them, the other slipping behind his neck.

Severus growls out a moan when she flexed her inner walls around him, urging him to move. And move he did. Their bodies rocked in time with one another. He kept his strokes long and slow, drawing out the sensations and her moans. He could feel her rapidly pounding heart against his chest, his own matching her's. He shifted his hips when a thin layer of sweat began to coat their bodies. The angle of his thrust changing to hit the spongy bundle of nerves within. Her back arched again, her hips meeting his thrusts as their pace increased erratically. Their bodies working into a frenzy as their climax built.

Without thought, he shifted onto his knees, arching low over her to pound viciously into her wet heat. She elicited a scream of delight as her climax shot through her, her body trembling around him. Her inner walls clutch at him firmly like a vice, milking his own release. He gives a shout of surprise as he is slammed over the edge, his vision bleeding white as he pumps into her forcefully, emptying his release into her. Panting, he drops onto her, straining to support his weight on his elbows as he breathes into her neck. He laps at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, biting into her hard enough to mark her smooth flesh, causing her to moan his name.

They shiver as their sweat cools over their heated flesh. Severus shifts, slipping from her to climb up her side. She sits up and reaches, pulling down the sheets and quilt that were rolled down at the end of the bed. He hadn't even noticed. She covers them to ward of the chill of a January night in Texas. He pulls her into his arms, sliding her body against his as they share a pillow. She turns over to lay on her back. He leans up, propping himself on an elbow to look down at her in the darkness. She smiled at him then. Her hand lifting to caress his cheek.

Severus leans down, pressing a gentle kiss against her soft lips. She smiles and returns it in kind. When they part, she laughs lightly, "What took you so long?"

"I tried to deny myself a little bit of peace and happiness," he said simply. She knew what he meant. His lips tease a smile.

Her blue eyes study his, her own lips curled into a peaceful smile before she says, "Happy Birthday Severus."


End file.
